


Out of My League

by WriterOfFanFics



Series: Festive Fics 2016 (McBusted) [7]
Category: McBusted (Band), McFly
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFanFics/pseuds/WriterOfFanFics
Summary: Danny regrets getting Tom two shirts for Christmas until inspiration falls on him.





	

The room was a flurry of wrapping paper, sticky tape and gift tags. The corner of the dining room table was full of gifts for different people but right now Danny only cared about one present. He looked down at the two shirts he had bought Tom, he knew these shirts were not good enough for him. After ten years of anniversaries, birthdays and Christmases, Danny had run out of ideas. He feels like everyone got a more meaningful present than Tom. 

Danny sighed heavily and wrapped the shirts carefully, wanting them to look nice even if they felt insignificant. He knew that Tom loved Star Wars and Doctor Who so he would like the shirts but _still_. Danny moved the presents to the closet to keep them safe until Christmas. He knocked over a box and the contents flurried down around him.

"Shit." He swore, bending down to put everything away. Then Danny saw it. "I haven't seen this thing in awhile." Danny finished putting everything else in the box then went upstairs to fetch his laptop. He put the mini disc in and settled on his pillows when he heard Tom's voice over the speakers.

_"Hiya, Danny. James and I have just finished this song and I'm gonna-"  
"Tom!" Tom's mum shouted, interrupting Tom. "It's time for tea!"_

_"Just a minute, Mum. I'm recording for Danny!" Tom shouted before going back to his more soft-spoken voice. "Well, anyways, it goes like this." Tom started to play his guitar, then his enchanting voice carried through the speakers. "Recently, I've been, hopelessly reaching out for this girl who's out of this world, believe me."_

Danny smiled, remembering the days when everything was just starting. Danny remembered all the firsts he had with Tom, all the kisses and fights. The night Tom burst into Danny's bedroom apologising for everything, for not knowing how Danny felt. At the time Danny was upset to find out that they had wasted over a year, but now he's happy they had that year to get to know each other, to fall in love slowly. Danny really doesn't know what he would do if him and Tom ever broke up, if he suddenly didn't have him in his life. Danny remembered the day he found out that "Obviously" was about him. It was hard for him to understand because he always thought it was about James or some random girl one of them met. He still couldn't believe that Tom ever thought he was out of his league. As the disc went on, Danny realised what he was going to for Tom. Danny grabbed his guitar and notebook and set to work.

Tom was going to know how much Danny loved him this Christmas.


End file.
